LIVESTREAM Monster Hunter World Beta
Jared plays the demo of the new Monster Hunter World. Jeff, Austin and Todd join in. Synopsis Jared starts with the single player. Jared chooses a character, and adores the palicos, choosing the one that looks most like Aeries. This is the same demo from E3 and PAX but with a few more features. Jared selects his items and explains them. He chooses a glider to be like Batman. Aries is also equipped. Something is wrong with the sound setup. Jared harvests a monster, and wants to attack the small flying creatures. Jared explains how searching for monsters work. Jared will play the full game on PS4. Jared finds the monster and attacks it. Jared rides it, but is flung into a tree! Jared can ride it and strike it in the eye. Jared explains how the different weapons influence the styles of battle. The monster attempts to leave the area, but Jared keeps it. The monster is tired, and is knocked over. Jared laughs as Aeries rides a smaller monster. The monster Jared was fighting is dead. Jared gets his prizes. Jared is asked if he wants to preorder the game - despite the fact that he already has. Jared moves on to the next fight. Jared won't make a beginner's guide for this game since it is a lot easier to get into. Jared will use a hammer, and apologizes if he performs embarrassingly bad. The sound has now been fixed. Jared explains how the hammer works. He finds a baby kelbie, and kills it. Jared explains how he has used inspiration from Monster Hunter for D&D encounters. Jared finds a monster eating mushrooms and attacks it. He finds a new monster to kill. Jared gets distracted. He explains how potions work now. Jared finds his target. Jared rides the monster and smashes it with his hammer. Jared paralyzes the monster. Jared gets stuck in a sinkhole, and struggles to get out! Jared can chase a monster underground. Jared places a shock trap for a monster, but the monster barely misses and escapes. Jared finds the very angry monster again, and Jared stabs it until Jared dies. He starts the fight again. Jared runs out of time and fails the mission. Jared decides to fight Diablos and Rathalos for when he plays multiplayer. Jared really wants there to be a kukko in this game! Jared finds a toad to kick that spits out paralysis gas! Jared battles as he discusses Monster Hunter Generations. Jared is caught off guard when his stamina runs out and he cannot move at all. Aeries saves Jared as he becomes dazed. A monster is binded up after Jared mounted it. Jared finds it hilarious that Aeries has a little raft when he enters water! Jared discovers that fighting a monster in mud is bad. The boss is defeated, leaving mud everywhere. A character name drops the title of the game. Jared finds some cute bunnies. Jared is swarmed by several monsters, but Jared doesn't care about them - until he gets knocked over by one. Jared is exploring the world as he has completed the demo a few times already. Jared drops some rocks on some dudes to kill them. Jared finally finds mucus on a tree, and is led to a monster. Jared fights a monster. He swings and misses, giving the monster time to attack, but still successfully mounts it. Jared gets combo'd, becoming dazed. Jared explains how this monster ignites its mucus. Jared is not good with the greatsword and is surprised he didn't die straight away. Jared runs out of time while he fights the monster, ending up lying on the ground at the end. Suddenly, Jared jumps out of his chair. He finds a $1000 donation. Jared discusses his Dungeons and Dragon contest. Jared discusses how Guildmon is the hottest female in Monster Hunter. Jared follows the scent, and shoots a monster from a distance. The fight is taken outside. Jared struggles to load his gun. Jared misses a shot and is killed. Jared shoots at the monster again, and finds that it chases another monster, and they fight each other. The monster gets stuck in a vine trap, and the sticky bomb ammo works very well for Jared. Jared is defeated again after getting stuck reloading and getting pushed up against a wall. Jared fights the monster again, and finds it limping. Rathalos messes the monster up, giving Jared a chance. Jared finds a party of monsters hanging out together. Jared runs out of time, failing the mission. Jared has a bathroom break. Jared invites Austin to play Monster Hunter with him. He tries to invite Austin into the game without showing everyone the code. Austin laughs as Jared discusses his failings with the greatsword. They discuss what they like about the game so far. Jared and Austin are starting at different camps. Austin arrives at Jared's camp. Jared finds a cave., and finds Diablos. Jared gets attacked for a lot, but manages to mount Diablos. Jared misses an attack and gets bawled over. Jared narrowly avoids death, and needs to heal. Austin panics as the monster comes out of a wall! Jared jokes about uncanny dodging out of the way. Jared doesn't get a chance to block and becomes dazed. Jared laughs after he gets attacked, and uses a life powder. Jared laughs as he watches a dung beetles. Jared finally mounts the monster. The mission ends in a failure. Jeff and Todd join the game. Jared and Jeff discuss where to find Diablos. Todd is maddened at the friends connecting system. Everyone prepares for the fight. Jared warns that Diablos can kill in one hit! Jared believes he should have made it to having new emotes. Jared finds Diablos. Austin finds the menu item to switch R1 and R2. Todd gets knocked away from the Diablos. Diablos runs away from the group. Jeff tries to hide away to drink, but Diablos finds him. Jared is down to almost no health. Jared is thrown off a ledge and heals himself. Jared then mounts Diablos. Another monster arrives to be annoying, but Diablos leaves. Jared leads back to the Diablos. Jared attempts to mount it, but is denied by a tail swipe. They chase Diablos again, and Todd is reminded of Escape from the City as the skate down a slope. Todd is killed. Diablos aims for Jared, taking him out too. Jared sets down shock traps and bombs in its face. Jared gets stepped on and killed, which surprises him. Jeff gets killed by a combo. Time runs out as Diablos runs away again. Todd accepts the name for their failure. They all discuss that taking on Diablos was not what they were meant to do, but tey only needed 10 more minutes. Todd complains about the random items like fishing rods that are in the beta. Jeff jokes about spending time fishing later. Everyone arrives at the north-east camp, which is where Diablos starts. Jared uses equipment that allows his to mount monsters easier. Jared takes some hard hits but survives. Jared becomes stunned, and thinks he is going to die. Todd learns how to fix the R1/R2 buttons. Jared paralyzes Diablos when no one else is around. Another monster arrives at an annoying time when Diablos is digging underground. Austin finds poop. Jeff accidentally mounts the wrong monster. Jeff knocks the Diablos down after mounting it. Jared has to dodge out of the way of a bomb as Jeff uses paralysis attacks. Suddenly Diablos starts limping. They all set their bombs next to the sleeping Diablos. Eventually they succeed. Diablos is defeated. They only had a few seconds left! Rathalos is next. Everyone changes their items. Todd and Jeff had poison, while Jared uses paralyzing attacks. Jared admits he is better than the others! He had a modesty emote, but it never got used! Someone in the chat asks if the game is becoming casualized, of which there is no evidence of. Jeff leads everyone to the Rathalos nest, but rathalos is nowhere to be found. That is, until he flies in! Austin gets flipped away by rathalos, while Jared is poisoned and Todd has no control over himself. The waterfall is destroyed, releasing the water. Jeff falls down the waterfall! Rathalos was not hit by the waterfall as it was in the air. Jared finds some sparklies, as the others are lost and are finding their way back. Jared mounts the pissed off Rathalos. Jared fights alone, while the others want him to beat it solo! The waterfall was cool and funny, but it ruined the fight! Rathalos gets away. Jared performs a flash ability mid air. Todd gets annoyed as a woman keeps talking to him. Jared mounts Rathalos again, while Jeff is still lost. Jared gets thrown off the Rathalos, as it falls over. Jeff gets stuck in a camp, and can't return to Jared. Rathalos leaves - just as Jeff arrives! Todd screams when he can't drink an antidote. He tried to move away from the mic to not kill everyone. It didn't work! They continue to fight Rathalos, and the tail is removed. When Rathalos runs, Jeff arrives! Jared slams rocks onto Ratholos's hard. Jared is surprised that he mounted the aerial Rathalos. Time runs out. Jared informs the chat that they are fighting monsters they aren't supposed to. Todd explains ho the antidote potions are used. Jeff inspects the Rathalos nest again, finding that it isn't there. Rathalos is found. Jeff and Todd panic. The camera ruins Jared's slashing attempt. Jared paralyzes Rathalos, but it glitches out! Rathalos eventually flies away. It becomes tired, and Jared mounts it again. Jared falls off the platform where they were fighting, and Rathalos follows. Another monster appears to join in the fight. Rathalos is knocked down again, and the tail comes off. Jared is knocked out. He returns to the fight. Rathalos begins to look tired. Jared tries to trap it, but another monster gets caught in the trap instead! Rathalos moves away again. Time runs out after Jeff successfully puts Rathalos to sleep. Jared expected to only stream for 2 hours. Everyone wants to experiment with other weapons. Jeff and Jared have a pee break. Todd is grossed out. Austin and Todd meet. Todd says how Jeff always answers questions with 'maybe'. Todd explains Jeff's cheekbones. Jared jokes about having to call a doctor - to tell him how dope this game is! Jeff finds Rathalos, and Jared is not too far behind. Rathalos hits the waterfall trap, triggering it - but takes no damage. Jeff gets picked up. Jared falls off a cliff. The rathalos becomes paralyzed. Rathalos gets away again. Jared jumps onto Rathalos and mounts him, while the others shoot down at him. Rathalos begins to limp, and suddenly walks into a trap! They hit the Rathalos with everything. Jared gets poisoned. Jeff thinks that Rathalos is flying home, so they chase after it. Time runs out. They were so close! Jared sees a screenshot of Jeff being thrown away! Jared was going to get work done today! They discuss making a video on the game. They get back into the game, and Jeff starts fighting the Rathalos. The dam is broken immediately, and Jeff gets swept away! There is a discussion about how bad the dynamic camera is. Jared mounts the Rathalos again. Jeff gets to be epic when he mounts Rathalos. Austin gets thrown around with the Rathalos. Jared mounts the Rathalos again. It looks pretty cool on his screen! Jared becomes stunned, and knocked out. Rathalos falls asleep, so everyone prepares bombs. The rathalos glitches on Jeff's screen. Rathalos becomes exhausted, and is killed! Everyone cheers. Jared carves the Rathalos. They joke about easily defeating the actual missions of the demo. Category:Livestreams Category:Videos